


Moonlit Words

by rootlessprophecy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootlessprophecy/pseuds/rootlessprophecy
Summary: Five words are spoken yet nobody but the sea and the sky know what they are.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Moonlit Words

Zoro stared at the calm sea with the only sounds around him being the gentle waves guiding their little boat punctuated with a loud snore. It hadn't been a week (or maybe it had been. Being lost at sea there was no way to tell what day it was) yet this new captain of his already had him wrapped around his finger. Luffy laid stretched out with Zoro's lap as a pillow and his mouth wide open. Rolling his eyes Zoro's hand found its way in Luffy's hair to run his fingers through. Quite snores soon turned into a weird snorting sound as Luffy blearily stared up at him then shifted onto his side. Zoro stayed staring down at his squirming captain for a few seconds before going back to stroking his hair. Soon words that only Zoro and the sea were private started being mumbled, stilling Zoro's hand on top of Luffy head.

"I love you."

Without missing a beat Zoro moved his hand to gently hold Luffy's, fingers intertwining, and replied back with a calm smile.

"I know."


End file.
